


Kitchen Porn

by FishCat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCat/pseuds/FishCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awesome stuff happens in your kitchen when you don't live with a crazy bat-family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Porn

_“¡No quiero vivir sin ti!”_

_“¡No me toques! ¡Lárgate!”_

_“¡Por favor, te amo!”_

“I really need to learn Spanish,” Kon mumbled to himself. For about an hour, he’d been sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV screen. Too lazy to find the remote, which never seemed to be in the last place he left it anyway, he’d been zoning in and out of a Mexican soap opera. From what he gathered through excessive body language and epic dramatic pauses, there was some heavy stuff going on. This Rosa woman was really giving it to José, the scoundrel who apparently slept with her two sisters, her best friend, **and** her mother. Jeeze José, keep it in your pants. If he found the remote, maybe he could turn the subtitles on, but… _that_ meant he’d have to get up.

He yawned and stretched back against comfortable, leathery goodness that reclined whenever he pushed back just right. Tim had such great taste in furniture. Good, sexy, beautiful, smart Tim. His boyfriend. Wait, did Tim know Spanish? Maybe he could translate this for him. Where _was_ Tim anyway?

The Kryptonian listened throughout the apartment and heard the water in their shower running. That put a goofy smirk on his face. He really, really liked referring to things as _theirs_. They’d moved into this condo about a month ago and it was great. **Really** great. Their own place meant privacy. No need for secrecy, no reason to be quiet, and no unexpected super or bat-family members interrupting them whenever they wanted to make out, or, _you know_.

In fact, just an hour ago, they’d been having _you know_ \- great, uninterrupted _you know_ \- on this very couch. Oh, it was awesome. It was Sunday, which meant nothing to them usually, considering that superheroes never took a day off. This Sunday, however, meant that Kon didn’t have to help out Ma and Pa at the farm. It also meant Tim didn’t have class and maybe, just _maybe_ , wouldn’t get a ring from Batman, or any “variations” of Batman. Since everyone on that side of the family at one point has been or pretended to **be** Batman, he pretty much just considered all of them one big Batman: Gotham’s number one hero, Kon’s number one cock-block.

Anyway, he’d had woken up after sleeping well into the afternoon and found Tim sprawled out on the couch, watching some crappy, Sunday cartoons while eating some bacon and pancakes. He hadn’t done his hair yet or dressed for the day, so all he was wearing were some shorts and one of Kon’s oversized (at least on him) T-shirts. All it took was some magic words for the Kryptonian to fall in love with him all over again.

_“Morning! I made breakfast.”_

Okay, he admitted that they weren’t exactly _magic_ words, but who could say no to their boyfriend making them breakfast?! That was like, the best thing ever, right?!

So, of course breakfast had to wait. Kon had to properly thank his good, sexy, beautiful, smart Tim somehow for braving the kitchen for him. He’d immediately pounced on Tim and gave him the heaviest, hottest “thank you for making me breakfast” kiss that no one in the history of kisses could ever beat. Another thought hit the meta-human at that moment as well. No one was there. Just them. JUST them. They could do whatever they want because it was **JUST THEM**. No Damian, no Alfred, Dick… well, there was _some_ dick.

_Sweet joke Kon._

_Thanks Kon._

Kissing turned into making out. Making out turned into taking off clothes. Taking off clothes… well, one could guess what _that_ turned into.

_“¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te lo juro!”_

_“¡Noooooo!”_

A scream interrupted Kon’s thoughts. His really dirty thoughts. He looked down and embarrassingly realized he’d been palming himself through his jersey shorts. Just remembering Tim - spread out naked, hands gripping the ends of _their_ couch, screaming his name and gasping unintelligible words while Kon practically fucked him right into the cushions. Oh fuck, this wasn’t good. They shouldn’t have had sex on this couch! What if he got horny every time he looked at it now?! No way could they get rid of it, he loved this thing! He really didn’t want to be caught jacking off right in the middle of the living room though.

Kon closed his eyes and bit his lips, trying to think of anything to make the obvious tent in his shorts go away. Batman. Kryptonite. Lex. Oooh, there we go. Lex in a dress, one of those fuchsia ball gowns with puffy sleeves. Yep, that worked perfectly. He sighed with relief and opened his eyes, attempting to focus on the TV again. Looked like this time Maricela, Rosa’s niece, slapped José. “Damn you José, you cheating bastard,” Kon mumbled.

“Conner?” called Tim from the kitchen.

“Yea,” he called back. When did he finish his shower? He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t heard any footprints at all.

“Are you done eating? I’m gonna do the dishes.”

“I’m done, thanks babe.” A toothy grin spread across Kon’s lips when he said that. Privacy plus boyfriend equaled saying sickeningly cute pet names!

“…No problem.” He swore he could _hear_ Tim smiling at it too.

Kon’s focus attempted to return to the TV. This time Rosa slapped José. “Woah, serves you right,” he mumbled.

After a few more minutes, his ears wandered to sounds in the kitchen. Super-hearing was both awesome and a curse sometimes. Was it difficult for Clark to manage _his_ attention too? He could literally hear everything; from Tim picking up a plate to just barely scraping a fork in the sink. He could even hear the dish soap bubbles popping and the faucet leaking little droplets.

Kon then wondered if Tim liked to use a lot of bubbles when he took showers. How long did he lather up the soap before washing himself? Did he shampoo his hair once or twice? Was this weird to think about? No, right? It wasn’t weird to think about how your boyfriend showered. This was normal stuff. Like, he bet that Tim started with his hair. He knew for a fact he used conditioner, there was no doubt since his hair was always really silky after a wash.

Maybe next time, they could shower together. That made Kon blush a little, just at the rounds of his cheeks. Definitely showering together is fine. That’s like, a key thing in relationships between people!  It was hard to believe all of these things were racing through his head, considering he never turned away from the soap opera. Focus Kon! Focus on the show!

But he couldn’t. There was no way José, _that cheating bastard_ , could grab his attention more than the thought of Tim showering. Water running down his scarred, yet perfectly soft skin. Soap lathering all over his toned muscles and dripping down his perfect hipbones, that V-shape area that drove Kon absolutely nuts. Don’t even get him started on his ass. Sorry Grayson, but this Kryptonian would choose Tim’s any day of the week. Back to the shower. He imagined his Robin slowly caressing his cock up and down, seductively running his soapy hands along the length of it. Like showering was some sort of exhibition, as if someone was always watching him. People didn’t clean their dicks like that in real life, but **this** was **his** imagination damn it! Anything went!

Another thought struck Kon. Ever since they’d moved into their beloved, private condo, they’d been fucking like crazy. It made him feel kind of terrible, since his stamina was sometimes just too outrageous, but it also made him feel really awesome, since Tim seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. At least, he loved it enough to even let Kon cum inside of him. The Kryptonian bit his lips at just the thought of that. He’d done it this very morning. Someone could definitely out him as a liar if he said he didn’t have a fetish. That meant that _his_ Robin must’ve also had to take care of that in the shower too.

Oh, shit. He wondered just how that worked! He imagined there were a couple of ways.  Maybe Tim let it run down his legs until it was all gone. No, no, he could think up something better. Their shower was pretty large and it had a stand to put things like body wash or shampoo bottles on. Maybe he had to bend over and lean on it. Maybe he had to reach back there and use his fingers. Maybe he had to spread himself open and insert those fingers inside of his tight hole. Over and over…

 _“¡Atrápenlo! ¡Por favor, atrápenlo!”_ screamed Rosa. Some more heavy shit was going on in the soap, but what the **hell** Rosa, this was not the time!

“Damn it Rosa,” Kon groaned and leaned forward, trying to hide his raging boner. Fuck! He did it again! Honestly, he didn’t think there was anything right now that could make it go away. Not Luther in a dress, not Pa in a speedo, not even Lobo dressed up in a giant diaper. Actually, that one made him chuckle, but the pesky boner remained!

A couple of plates clanked in the kitchen. Poor Tim. Poor, innocent, good, sexy, smart Tim. Unaware of the disgusting, dirty thoughts going on right over in the next room.

Kon felt bad. He really didn’t want to rub one out in the living room, but they just had sex like an hour ago! Could they do it again? Maybe Tim was tired? It was his first Sunday off in like, forever! Wait. So what? He didn’t have anything to do, right? Who said that they couldn’t do it again?! There wasn’t anyone here and no one they had to hide from! No prying eyes of older or younger bat-brothers or their butlers! No well-meaning, _but please get out_ , adopted parents to barge in and tell anyone to do farm chores!

Without a precious Sunday moment to lose, Kon’s primal instincts took over and finally made him get up from the couch. That’s right! March into the kitchen! This was his place and he could do whatever he wanted… as long as Tim says it’s okay! His breath hitched the moment he spotted his Robin in the kitchen, who was dressed in another one of his shirts and nothing but a pair of white boxer-briefs for pants. Kon _loved_ those briefs. They were so thin and tight that he could see the outline of his boyfriend’s ass perfectly. They were practically transparent. Yes, those were definitely his favorite. Whoever made that underwear deserved a medal.

Tim turned his head a little and smiled. “What’s up?”

“Need some help?” Kon quickly blurted as he glided across the kitchen.

“It’s okay. I’m almost done.”

Good, because he didn’t come over here to help clean the dishes anyway. Fuck those dishes! Kon pressed his chest against Tim’s back and placed both hands on either side of him, trapping him against the kitchen counter.

Tim was still blissfully unaware of his boyfriend’s _raging_ predicament. “If you’re still hungry, there’s leftovers in the fridge.”

Kon, standing about a head taller, peered over the other’s shoulder and watched his soapy hands finish scrubbing a plate. “Not hungry,” he mumbled and buried his head against the crook of Tim’s neck. His hair was still a little wet from the shower and he smelled like some kind of tea-tree heaven.

A light chuckle left Tim. “Not hungry? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before. What’s on your mind, Superboy?”

Everything. “Nothing,” the Kryptonian answered. He pressed his lips against Tim’s ear and gave it a kiss before licking the outer rim.

“You sure about that? Seems like something’s on your mind.”

So many things. So many terrible, dirty things. “Nope,” Kon breathed out against his ear and wrapped his large hands around Tim’s waist. While caressing the skin beneath the shirt, they travelled upward and stopped along the boy’s pecs to give them a good squeeze.

That made Tim shift closer to the sink, putting about an extra inch distance between them. Conner Kent was _not_ having any of that. “That tickles, you dope.”

That earned the boy another squeeze. Kon circled his thumbs around his nipples until they became hard. He swore he could hear Tim holding back a whimper when he started gently pulling on the sensitive nubs. Okay, the verdict was in: super-hearing equaled good.

Kon closed the distance between them and pressed his hips against the other’s firm ass. The length of his cock was slowly dragged up and down along the curve. How hard he’d become was so painfully obvious at this point that even the layers of jersey and cotton couldn’t hide it.

“Kon,” Tim breathed and set down the dish, “we just-“

“I know,” his boyfriend interrupted. He pouted and kissed the back of Tim’s neck. “But, I just, kept thinking about earlier, and then… **this** happened.”

“Mmm, something definitely happened.” Tim turned and their eyes locked. His cheeks were slightly flushed with pink. Damn, he was gorgeous. Kon gripped his backside and gave it a rough squeeze before leaning in for a kiss. Tim whimpered into his mouth while their tongues fought against one another for dominance. He was losing. Yes, the Kryptonian could be rough, but it was rare for him to act out on it. It was starting to get warm. Kon pulled away while his hand tugged at the hem of the other’s briefs. “Tim, can I…?”

The boy shook his head and turned back to the sink. “Not ‘til I finish these dishes,” he teased. Secretly, he knew that the half-alien was too impatient for that, especially when it came to things like this.

Kon pouted again. Wait? WAIT? There was no way he could do that! Time was of the essence! Their precious Sunday was slipping away through his fingers. Any second now, Batman would be ringing in because of the calendar guy or moth dude or whatever! Even worse, it’d be stupid Clark and his dumb intergalactic alien villains that for some reason hated Earth! “I don’t think I can,” he replied and reached to take his shirt off. He threw it to the floor and placed the palms of his hands on both sides of his boyfriend’s perfectly toned ass.

“Kon!” Tim, with a face now painted red, was forced to lean forward. He could feel his briefs being pulled down his thighs.

“Just do the dishes babe,” Kon mumbled and dropped to his knees. Oh, _yes_. Tim’s ass was something angels could sing about. He ran both of his hands along the curve of each globe. He could hear his boyfriend gasp and feel his legs shivering to even his gentlest touch. It gave him the sudden urge to squeeze. With his thumbs, he spread apart his Robin’s behind and revealed his most intimate place.

“Oh my God. Kon, stop it,” the other yelled back. It didn’t matter how many times they had sex, this still embarrassed him to no end. “L-let’s atleast go to the bedroo-ah!” He gasped and smacked his hands on the counter to try and support himself. He could feel his boyfriend’s tongue sliding against his entrance.

Kon moaned and pressed his mouth against Tim’s tight hole. Since they’d made love earlier, he was still so soft and pliant here. He was easily able to poke his tongue through and slide into his sensitive canal.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tim repeated over and over. Shivers ran down his back as the teasing continued. It felt so good. “Kon, please…” Kon swore that Tim’s moans were the sexiest thing on the planet. No contest. Even just the thought of those desperate noises made him instantly hard. He pulled away from the boy’s entrance with a smack of his lips and flattened his tongue against the back of his perineum. Up and down, he left wet trails along the smooth skin and back of his sack.

Tim rolled his head back and the sound of his sweet cries echoed throughout the kitchen. His cock started dripping with sticky precum and leaked onto the kitchen floor. It hadn’t been more than a few minutes and he was already feeling the need to orgasm. He didn’t want it to be over so soon. “K-Kon, please, stop! Oh my God, I can’t…” A loud gasp left him when he felt a finger entering inside, sliding all the way down to the knuckle.

“It’s so warm here,” Kon replied with a pleasurable growl and slowly curled his finger. “I can feel you pulling me in.”

“Please, d-don’t! You’re gonna make me cum!” Tim begged. His hands shook as they tried to steady his body against the counter. He moaned again when he felt the tip of his boyfriend’s finger just barely brush along his prostate. This was cruel!

“Fuck Tim, you’re so hot,” the Kryptonian whispered as he _very_ slowly straightened his digit out again. He did this a few times, curling and straightening his finger inside of Tim’s hot depth. Each time he did, he made sure to brush the tip of it against the boy’s swelling g-spot.

Tim eyes watered as he suddenly became overwhelmed with shocks and bursts of heat. Protests soon became unintelligible whispers. He couldn’t stand this! He couldn’t stand Kon… _milking_ him like this. Another whimper and he found himself biting the back of his hand to keep himself from making any more of these desperate cries. Kon knew his body _way_ too well.

“Tim, Tim, you like that?” the Kryptonian said as he noticed his lover going quiet. He glanced at their once spotless kitchen floor and noticed the huge puddle of Tim’s cum. It leaked from his cock in thick ribbons. Nothing, absolutely **nothing,** in the world could be hotter than this.

 Finally, he decided to show some mercy and pulled his fingers out. Tim immediately stopped biting his hand and gasped for air. His legs were still bucking, but Kon made sure to offer some support.

“You’re so hard,” Kon said and reached around to give his boyfriend’s throbbing cock a stroke. It pulsated in his grasp.

“D-don’t,” Tim hoarsely choked out, “please…”

Kon chuckled and licked his lips. He stood up and pulled down his shorts just enough for his own throbbing dick to come out. “Babe, I thought you had to do the dishes,” he said with a smirk.

Tim attempted to reach back and touch his cock, but the Kryptonian stopped him and forced him back against the counter. “Uh, uh, uh. Tell me what you want.”

With a face still flushed, Tim shook his head. “Y-you can’t be serious. You know what I want.” One strong hand gripped the back of his, or rather Kon’s, shirt to keep it up while another groped his ass and pulled his cheeks apart.

“Come on, Tim. Tell me,” the meta said in a low voice.

Again, Tim shook his head. He knew that he probably looked like a mess right now, so he kept his head down and faced the sink. A surprised groan came out of him as he felt something long and _thick_ sliding along the crack of his ass. “Kon, d-don’t do this... Ah!”  Finally, he felt something thick beginning to enter him.

Kon, who’d finally shown some mercy, slowly slipped the tip of his cock through Tim’s tight entrance.

“Mmm!” the shorter boy moaned and leaned forward so that the other could have better access. Kon’s lips were pressed right up against his ear and they whispered to him, “Spread your legs a little more.”

He tried to spread them without ripping his briefs, which were still clinging around his thighs.

“Oh my God Tim, you’re still so tight,” Kon choked out as his length pushed deeper and deeper inside.

“Yea,” Tim gasped and shut his eyes, “f-feels good!” With his head facing down, he braced himself to lean forward even further onto the kitchen counter. He could feel his boyfriend enter him all the way, sheathing himself to the base. “Oh fuck,” he cried out. Kon’s cock was huge. Even though they already had sex earlier that day, he still needed to be stretched out in order to get ready for the Kryptonian’s massive appendage.

Despite how **outrageously** difficult it was for him, Kon forced himself to not just start wildly going at it and desperately tried to go slow. A groan escaped his lips when he felt Tim’s scorching hot canal tighten around his length. “T-Tim,” he gasped and leaned forward to match the other’s stance, “are you okay?”

The shorter male nodded and tried to move. “Y-yea, it’s just… fuck, you’re so big!” He grinded his ass against Kon’s hips, forcing another groan out of him. “You like that?”

“Oh shit yea,” the half-alien cried out. “Tim, can I move-ah!”

Tim answered his question by pushing his hips back. He started to fuck himself on Kon’s cock, forcing it to slide back and forth inside of his heat.

“Oh fuck,” Kon gasped and looked down. He had a perfect view of Tim impaling himself on his dick. He watched his entrance widen at the base, trying to pull and consume every inch of him. “Ugh, have I ever told you how sexy you are?”

The handsome boy blushed and pushed back against his boyfriend’s hips, overwhelmed with the feeling of being so full. He knew he’d be sore tomorrow, maybe even the day after, but it was worth it.

Kon’s squeezed the sides of Tim’s rear while he began thrusting in sync. His breathing picked up as he quickened his pace. “Shit, yes, yes,” he hissed every time their bodies collided.

“Oh my God, Kon,” Tim yelled and found himself gripping the knobs for the faucet in order to stable himself. His chest was right over the sink while his hips were repeatedly forced against the counter. “Fuck!” He gasped and closed his eyes. All he could feel was Kon’s cock slamming against his depths, hitting his arousal with every slide.

“You’re doing so good, babe, mmm!” The Kryptonian tilted his head back and let all sorts of indecent words and sounds out of his mouth. They didn’t have to be quiet here. This was **their** place. Heat formed in the core of his body and spread across his skin, all the way from his loins to his hands and feet. His head was clouded with Tim’s sexy voice and thoughts of pounding into his perfect body.

“C-conner,” Tim cried out and tightened his grip on the knobs, “I-I can’t wait… not m-much longer!”

With a groan, Kon lunged forward and pressed chest against his boyfriend’s back. He kissed the back of his neck and sucked on his damp skin. “Does it feel that good?” A hand reached in front and slid along the length of Tim’s cock. His thumb and index finger played with the head and wiped up the dripping precum. “So much is coming out of you,” he growled in his boyfriend’s ear. Kon’s hips bucked and thrusted even harder.

Tim’s whimpers echoed in the sink and amplified even the smallest of sounds he made. “Kon, please, it feels so good! Oh my God, come on babe, harder!”

Skin slapping skin echoed loudly throughout their kitchen. Kon could feel the other’s inner walls contract around his cock, warning him that Tim was going to cum any moment now. He complied with his boyfriend’s request and bucked his hips with less restraint, going at it so hard that he had to place both hands on Tim’s hips to keep himself going. “Fuck, oh fuck! Tim, c-can I… ah, I’m gonna cum inside you!” he gasped while his whole body violently shook from the heat.

No coherent answer came from Tim. He opened his mouth, but instead of words came out pleasurable ramblings and desperate cries.

Kon took that as a “go ahead” and suddenly forced Tim to stand straight and lean back against the Kryptonian’s chest. He emptied his seed deep inside of his lover, filling him completely with his heat. A strong arm wrapped around the boy’s waist and held him tight.

Tim whimpered. He could feel Kon’s fluid spill and trickle along his thighs. “Kon, babe, it’s so hot… Please, I’m about to finish…”

The taller male buried his face against the other’s neck. With his other hand, coated in Tim’s precum, he continued to stroke his sensitive cock. He could feel it shaking beneath the touch of his fingers as he slid up and down, making sure to place special attention on the tip with his thumb. Just a few more pulls and he watched his boyfriend empty himself right into his hand. They both panted and gasped, desperately trying to regain their breaths. Kon pulled away and looked down to see his cum spill in thick strings from his boyfriend’s now pink and abused entrance. “I fucking love you so much,” he said as he looked back at a blushing Tim.

The other responded with a breathy laugh and attempted to pull up his briefs and cover his indecency. It was odd that they’d just fucked like animals, but he still felt the need to cover up. “I love you too, but now I have to take another shower.” His legs were a little wobbly, but he brushed passed his boyfriend and made his way towards the bathroom.

Kon chuckled and pulled up his jersey shorts. “Need some help?” A shower sounded good, considering he was covered in their sweat.

Tim looked back and laughed. “Just like how you helped me with those dishes?”

The Kryptonian sauntered over to give the other a kiss. “Maybe.” He suddenly remembered a thought that went through his head earlier and a stupid grin formed on his lips. “You can show me how you clean yourself, _here.”_ When he said that, his hand reached over to caress the curve of Tim’s ass.

With a suddenly red face, Tim playfully pushed him away and started making his way to the shower. “You’re impossible!”

Kon laughed and followed him to the bathroom regardless. Oh yeah, this was definitely the best Sunday ever. He was so glad that he didn’t spend the whole day watching Mexican soap operas.  Oh shit, that reminds him!

“Tim! Do you speak Spanish?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other fic, "Intentions of a Second Earth." This kinda just happened.  
> Inspired by watching gay porn. Um, if you like gay porn and are curious, feel free to private message me and I'll link you the video. It's pretty hot, IMO.
> 
> I do not speak Spanish despite 20 years of living super close to Mexico. If it's wrong, feel free to let me know.
> 
> I am not a writer, so my stories aren't super great. I just really ship Tim/Kon. Please, if you are good at writing, do some Tim/Kon fan fiction so I can read it. Do you like Apple Smirnoff? I suggest drinking that while reading this fic. Probably. Any alcohol will do actually.


End file.
